immortalpediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Trinity Order
"The Myriad Legion of Armored Riders represents the best equipped, best trained, most deadly fighting force in the known world. None are their equal. The Trinity Order are the very best of the Myriad Legion and they are loyal to no one but me. You are about to walk the path of being my enemy. That means you are the enemy of not only the King's Army, but the entire Stone Kingdom and the Myriad Legion. You are bringing your entire mustered army, your entire nation, your entire people into a zone of such violence and hazard to their survival that entire cultures have been snuffed out by it. I invite you to reconsider your choice to enter such an extreme zone of danger." - The Truest King, speaking to the Prime Minister of an Unclaimed Republic The Trinity Order is the three branched order which directly serves the Truest King in the Broken Kingdom. The Trinity Order consists of the Order of Truths, the Order of Blades, and the Order of War. One of the newer developments in the Kingdom the Trinity Order was originally just the Order of Truths; but following the Great War the Order of Truths was expanded and divided into specialties. One member of each of the Trinity Orders is sent to each noble rank of Low Knight or higher to train and aid them. Skeptics of the Truest King claim they serve a further function of ensuring loyalty. True to style for Broken Kingdom the branches of the order are denoted by stylized choices. The Order of Truths wear white capes and ride white chargers. The Order of War wear red capes and are issued bay chargers when serving away from the Cathedral Guard. The Order of Prowess wear black caps and are issued black chargers. The Order of Truths The Order of Truths consists of the clerical-magistrates of the Truest King. Trained in the art of lie detection alongside combat and religion the members of this Order are tasked with maintaining justice and the King's religion in the Kingdom. The Order divides itself into Wandering, Low, High, Royal, and Cathedral Magistrates. Wandering Magistrates move throughout the Kingdom, providing the common people with a means of settling disputes which cannot be settled among themselves. Wandering Magistrates likewise hold religious ceremonies and instructions throughout their travel, barred only from doing so on the sixth day of each week. Low, High, and Royal Magistrates perform the same duties for the noble and royal courts of the Kingdom. Cathedral Magistrates are the highest ranking and perform these duties in the Cathedral itself, handing the majority of cases that cannot be resolved by lower judges. The Order of Truths once numbering a mere 1,000 now numbers at 2,472. The bulk of their numbers are represented by Magistrates assigned to noble courts, with 50 Wandering Magistrates assigned to each Kingdom and 144 Cathedral Magistrates. The Order of War The Order of War consists of both the garrison force of the Cathedral and the strategy advisers assigned to each noble in the Kingdoms. Eschewing the typical combat of the Broken Kingdom, members of this order are expected to be experts of every type of weapon they encounter. Should they encounter a new weapon, they are charged to learn its properties, learn to use it, become proficient with it, catalog it and its manufacturing process, spread this knowledge within the Order and store it within the Cathedral's vaults. There is a 144 strong group called Seekers within the Order who are charged with traveling the world to bring back these weapons and knowledge. It is assumed this decision was made following the use of Dust, Corpsebloom, and steam-gunnery during the Great War to ensure that the Kingdom would not be taken by surprise in the future and would be able to prepare a defense to such things. Every member of the Order starts out as a Cathedral Guard. The typical Guardsmen is outfitted with greatbow, signal horn, shield and one-handed melee weapon, a halberd, helm, and plate-mail (not to be confused with the full plate-armor of an Armored Rider). The garrison force numbers 1200 and is never removed from the Cathedral. When a Cathedral Guard qualifies for promotion, they are given the title "Artisan of War" and can be assigned to a noble court, the Artisans by extension numbering 1728. Leadership of the Order falls to the twelve "Lords of War" who oversee the Libraries of the Cathedral, the Cathedral Guard, the Artisans of War, and the Seekers. The Order of War when fully staffed numbers 3,084. The Order of Prowess The Order of Prowess consists of the Truest King's personal guard and army. The members of this order represent the most skilled and loyal of the kingdom. Many of the Order bear the markings of Champions and Blademasters, having earned invitation to the Order of Prowess through demonstration of their own excellence. The Order of Prowess is split into two sections. The Noble Guardians and the King's Army. The Noble Guardians consist of the individuals of the Order assigned to each of the noble courts to personally train each noble, their family, and their bodyguards in combat. Like with the Artisans of War, the Noble Guardians number 1728. Unlike the other two parts of the Trinity Order and the Noble Guardians, members of the King's Army spend only one month each year on active duty during peace-time. The other twelve months of the year members of the army can be found plying trades, serving as Armored Riders, participating in tournaments, or whatever else they chose to engage in with their life. During the month of their active duty each year, the Order is expected to train an extra day each week in addition to serving as the Truest King's personal guard and escorts. The King's Army is divided into thirteen companies. Each company is expected to maintain 12 blademasters who act as body-guard to the Truest King. The rest of the company numbers 132 and ride as escort in addition to the 12 body-guards. When the Order of Prowess is mustered in full strength, the thirteen companies come together to form the King's Army of 1,872 elite warriors representing the best .5% of the Kingdom's Armored Riders. The function as bodyguards combined with the black steeds and cloaks of the King's Army have lead to the force being colloquially known as the Blackguards in the Kingdom, and the name is beginning to spread to the surrounding region as the force travels the world with the Truest. Category:Broken Kingdom